The invention relates to the art of earth boring and, more particularly, to a raise boring head for boring raise holes in a mine by enlarging a pilot hole into a raise hole having a larger diameter than the pilot hole.
A relatively large diameter hole may be provided between a first location and a second location in a mine or other underground works by an operation commonly referred to as raise drilling. A raise drilling operation begins by drilling a small diameter pilot hole through the earth from a first location to an opening at the second location using a small diameter pilot bit. After the pilot hole is completed, the pilot bit is removed from the drill string and a large diameter raise bit or raise head attached. The raise head is rotated and drawn along the pilot hole, thereby enlarging the pilot hole to the desired size.